Atrapado en un libro
by Viku
Summary: Un Joven llamado Axel. Es absorbido de un libro de Harry Potter y para salir de ella tendrá que cumplir la misión que un ser extraño le encomendó. Estonces entra el mundo magico para salvar.¿Podra salir o tendra que quedar para siempre?


_Disclamer: todos personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y WarnerBros. Sobre mi personaje inventado pertenece a mí._

**Atrapado en un libro**

Prologo: Un Joven llamado Axel es absorbido de un libro de Harry Potter y para salir de ella tendrá que cumplir la misión que un ser extraño le encomendó.¿¿Podra salir o quedara para siempre??

Capitulo1: En Privet Drive

Una mañana muy parecida a todas los demás aunque no por mucho tiempo alrededor de las 8 cuarentaicinco; un joven corría aceleradamente como si fuera perseguido por el mismo diablo. El viento movía su cabello castaño no era mayor a los 16 años, alto un poco delgado con una chaqueta que ondulaba con la carrera que tomaba de jeans azules y tenis blancos que se escuchaban chocar con el piso a toda velocidad pero en realidad era lo que llegaba tarde. Cruzo por la plaza de la ciudad y finalmente encontró una furgoneta entonces subió en ella para ir al colegio. Los conductores no dijeron nada ya que están muy acostumbrados de que el joven llegara tarde. Entonces la furgoneta se dirigió a una ciudad para recoger los otras personas ya el joven sabia que necesitaría un vehiculo para poder ir a otra ciudad de que ahí estaba el colegio pero todos son jóvenes porque no puede conducir con un coche. Durante el camino era muy corta ya que el joven siempre pensando en algo. Siempre no cuenta las horas pero supuso que paso cinco minutos o diez minutos. Olvidaba se presentar sobre nuestro protagonista de esta historia. Su nombre es…

Ey, Axel-Dijo un chico con la gorra que le interrumpió sus pensamientos y lo extiende su mano para saludar.

Axel no dijo nada, solo limito dando la mano como su saludo. Ya que no tenía ganas de hablar con alguien. Observo los otros chicos que ellos acaban de sentar y luego se miro por la ventana. En ese momento la furgoneta se comenzó de poner la marcha y se dirigió hacia a la otra ciudad. El joven de cabellos castaños escucho la música de un móvil del compañero (Uno de ellos es su compañero de clase). los demas a veces hablaban un tema que no le interesaba al joven estonces ellos escuchaban en silencio la musica del mobil. Era una música muy estúpida pero se paso el tiempo observando a la ventana para poder ignorar la música hasta por fin llego a colegio. Se bajo de la furgoneta y observo alrededor del lugar. El colegio es una especie de un castillo pero no muy grande pero es normal y corriente que usan el castillo como una escuela.

Pasaron las horas después… al salir del colegio, Axel. Lo despidió a sus amigos pero se sentía un presentimiento algo extraño. Pero no le importo este presentimiento ya que no tenía ganas de salir a la calle. Se subió a la furgoneta y media hora volvió a casa. Axel siempre ha vivido en el ático del piso pero antes de que sacara la llave de la casa, el joven de castaño se observo aquella escuela lo cual había sido su antiguo escuela. Cada vez lo mira odia recordar cosas malas. Tanto el colegio actual tanto como el anterior colegio no era muy diferente. Odiaba ser humillado de las burlas de sus compañeros o unas bromas muy pesadas pero Sabia que tenia divertir con sus amigos pero no sabe si sus compañeros consideran como "mejores amigos". Entonces el joven de cabellos castaños lo dejo de observar al edificio y uso la llave para poder entrar a casa. Entro por la puerta entonces paso por el comedor era muy pequeña y una mesa. La televisión se encontraba al lado derecho de la cortina-puerta. Pero algo llamaba la atención al joven de los cabellos castaños, encima de la mesa era un libro que titula _Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe mestizo_ y abrió la primera página. Se sorprendió cuando leyó de la primera página.

Ponía unas palabras muy misteriosas "_alguien necesita curar las heridas del libro" _al terminar de leer. Axel desaparece por el libro que brillaba y lo fue absorbido el joven de los cabellos castaños.

Se despertó en medio de la nada y era muy oscuro. Por un momento se pensaba que era una pesadilla o un sueño pero el joven de los cabellos castaños se puso en alerta. Se sentía como si alguien estuviese vigilando.

-Quienquiera muéstrame su aspecto-Grito Axel muy sereno y serio.

Una carcajada de un ser extraño que apareció ante de los ojos de Axel. Era muy alto y tenía una forma de un esqueleto y sus ojos rojos. Su mano sostiene un báculo o un bastón.

-**Me sorprende mucho, joven humano**-Dijo el ser extraño con sereno- **así que tu nombre es Axel ¿no es así?**

Axel se sorprendió al oír las palabras de ese ser extraño. Era primera vez que ve un tipo así pero su aspecto era muy horrible y daba miedo pero se puso en guardia para poder preparar.

-Quien eres y como sabes mi nombre?-Pregunto Axel con coraje.

-**Mi nombre? Puedes llamarme como Ente**-Respondió el ser extraño con burla- **Se quien eres. Un visitante del otro mundo.**

-Un visitante del otro mundo??-Repitió Axel confundido y en alerta.

Ente se asintió en lo dijo el joven. Axel llevo un rato pensando y entonces se sonrió con confianza

-Esto tiene que ser un sueño-Dijo Axel sonriendo selañando al Ente- no existen unos tipos como tu.

Ente ignoro la señalación de Axel entonces se acerco él .

- **Has venido porque leíste esa página**-Explico Ente muy serio y sereno- **y eso eres el indicado para salvar del libro.**

-¿¿Salvar el libro??-Pregunto Axel sonriendo-¿¿sabias que yo no puedo hacer eso??

Ente se sonrió algo que hace que Axel se estremeciera. Pero El ser extraño, Ente observo un momento al joven de los cabellos castaños.

-**Tu posees un poder misterioso por eso estas aquí, Joven Humano**-Dijo Ente observando al Axel- **El enemigo esta intentando destruir el mundo de este libro!**

-¿¿Por qué ese enemigo hace esto??-Pregunto Axel mirando al Ente.

-**Porque intentara salir del libro para conquistar o algo muy peor**-Respondió Ente muy serio.

Axel se quedo pensativo a la vez observaba al Ente. Si este ser extraño es cierto lo que decía su única opción seria es salvar del ese mundo extraño y loco. El joven de cabellos castaños se dejo suspirar resignación y se asintió.

-Esta bien, voy a salvar tu mundo para no se meta en mi mundo-Dijo Axel sonriendo y le enseña el pulgar del dedo- Mandare el trasero de ese loco para se entere quien soy.

En eso lo provoco una nueva risa del Ente al escuchar las palabras del Axel.

-**Una sabia decisión**-Dijo Ente y se quedo pensativo en pocos segundos-**Es fácil solo que tienes que es ayudar a la gente hasta encuentres el enemigo. Es muy inteligente, Joven Humano.**

-Pues descríbame como es el enemigo-Dijo Axel muy serio- Estoy listo, Ente.

-**El enemigo no tengo ni idea**-Dijo Ente muy serio.

-Entonces como es que sabes sobre el enemigo?!-Exclamo Axel sorprendido.

Ente ignoro ante de la pregunta del joven y hace aparecer una puerta de la nada. Axel se decidió a entrar por esa puerta pero detuvo por la voz de Ente.

-**Chico, no cambies la historia**-Dijo Ente con una mirada aterradora.

Axel se tembló de miedo al ver la mirada del Ente y se asintió pero se dirigió hacia a la puerta para ir a un lugar desconocido. El ser extraño observo al joven que acaba `por la puerta. Una extraña sonrisa aparece en los labios de Ente.

Mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido la puerta aparece y Axel se sale de ella. El joven de los cabellos castaños se observo varias casas que al parecer que todos son iguales hasta vio un cartel quien le llamo la atención, se acerco hacia el cartel y lo leyo. Se leía perfectamente que pone "_Privet Drive". _El joven de los cabellos castaños se quedo aturdido y confuso al leer el cartel.

----------------------------------------------

N/A: aquí termino el primer capitulo. El principio de la historia es la vida de nuestra protagonista es basado de mi vida. Cuando llego la escena de un libro ahí no basada la vida. Espero que le gusten este capitulo. espero que le gusten este fic que es mi primera vez que escribo con un fic de Harry Potter. Me gustaría saber si gustaron si o no…Pongan sus reviews y pueden poner algunas dudas y le daré alguna respuesta por favor.(espero que pueda responder bien). Buen opinión o mal critica serán bienvenidos. Pondre el siguiente capitulo si tanto interesáis que pasara nuestra protagonista. Nos vemos.


End file.
